


Grazing Point - Точка встречи на ближнем пределе мертвого пространства

by Altra_Realta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Related, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama, Sergyar, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Одна планета, два врага, похожие прошлые драмы, необходимость выживать и держаться рядом. Именно из таких банальностей нередко и состоит вся жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/gifts).



> Написано для команды WTF Barrayar 2017 (WTF Kombat 2017) по заявке с инсайда:  
> "Корделия в "Танце отражений" говорит, что Эйрел только думал, будто влюбился с первого взгляда. Когда она поняла, что его влюбленность всего лишь самообман? Была ли она действительно с ним счастлива, или ее любовь была в своем роде безответной".
> 
> Спецквест, тема: "Книга непокоя" Фернанду Песоа.  
> Цитата: "Если бы у меня была большая любовь, я никогда не смог бы о ней рассказать".
> 
> Не совсем то, возможно, что просили, но это попытка понять и разобраться, как человек осознает собственные чувства.
> 
> Пространство за укрытием от его гребня до точки встречи, не пробиваемое пулей, называется прикрытым пространством. Та часть, на которой цель не может быть поражена при данной траектории – [ мертвое (непоражаемое) пространство](http://www.pichome.ru/A1g).
> 
>  
> 
> Благодарность бете jetta-e, приведшей меня в фандом, и бете Flagreit.

Сначала он направил на нее парализатор, потому что она была врагом.

Поверженным и больше не опасным, но врагом, и Эйрел смотрел на нее настороженно. Он не собирался приближаться или помогать, но и стрелять в нее был не намерен. Полметра — оптимальная дистанция, если нужно одним небрежным и привычным движением ноги отправить человека на тот свет.

Но убивать ее он не собирался тоже.

Она опять потеряла сознание, а Эйрел постоял еще немного и отошел, уселся на поваленное дерево и стал ждать.

Если бы его спросили о мотивах, он не затруднился бы с ответом: он думал, что ему делать дальше, и эти размышления никак не касались лежащей без сознания женщины. Ему надо было идти, идти далеко, он набирался сил, оценивал положение и прикидывал все возможные варианты. Он пытался понять, как так вышло, что он все еще жив, как он смог пропустить тот момент, когда ситуация вышла из-под его контроля, как он не заметил назревающий бунт. Почему он все еще жив, потому что в этом, возможно, и было все дело. Бетанский корабль — случайность, которую никто не мог предусмотреть, а двое членов бетанского экипажа, оставшиеся на этой планете, — не столько случайность, сколько оплошность экипажа уже самого Эйрела. Оплошность другого, самозваного командира, и это Эйрелу льстило, чужие ошибки тешат самолюбие даже тогда, когда от него должно ничего не остаться.

Женщина зашевелилась, и Эйрел вздрогнул, привлеченный ее движениями. Он почти о ней забыл, а она простонала что-то, и тут же ее начало рвать. Зрелище было привычным, но Эйрела удивило другое — то, насколько спокойной она была, будто каждый день в нее стреляли из парализатора. Справилась она быстро, попыток убежать или наброситься не делала, добралась до воды, умылась, села, стараясь не упасть, и спросила — наверное, ей самой показалось, что уверенно и без малейшего волнения, Эйрел же счел, что из последних сил:

— И что теперь?

Вежливости ей было не занимать.

— Капитан Эйрел Форкосиган, командующий барраярским имперским военным крейсером «Генерал Форкрафт». Назовите свое имя и звание.

— Коммандер Корделия Нейсмит, астроэкспедиция Беты. Мы исследователи, — голос ее сорвался на хрипящее негодование, — не военные... вы не видели мичмана Дюбауэра? Он успел толкнуть меня сюда, когда на нас напали.

— Молодой человек с темными волосами? Ему ваша помощь уже не нужна.

— Убийцы! — захрипела Нейсмит в отчаянии. — У него же был только парализатор!

Эйрел слушал ее возмущенные речи, задумчиво играя с оружием, и игнорировал нелепые обвинения. Бетанцы, этим все сказано. Коммандер, человек в военной форме, отдающий глупые приказы, негодующий, будто ворвались в ее будуар.

— Если мы так плохо стреляем, кто попал в вас?

Приемы у нее были такие же дамские. А на ее вопросы Эйрела никто не обязывал отвечать.

— Это не ваше дело. У вас есть передатчик?

Нейсмит, похоже, здорово удивилась.

— Нет. Все уничтожено подчистую.

— Ладно, я смогу раздобыть новый. Идти можете?

Нейсмит кое-как поднялась, шатаясь и, как показалось Эйрелу, прилагая все силы, чтобы не разреветься, но было ли это связано с ее положением или просто с болевыми ощущениями, с уверенностью сказать он не мог.

— Просто сотрясение, подышите воздухом, и все пройдет. Всего-то двести километров.

Нейсмит обессилено упала на колени, что-то бормоча. Эйрел был готов завыть от досады. Выбор был небольшой: или тащить ее за собой, или сделать вид, что ей была предоставлена небольшая отсрочка.

Нейсмит смотрела так, словно смогла прочитать его мысли.

— Встаньте, пожалуйста, — попросил Эйрел, заставляя себя прикоснуться к ее руке — иначе Нейсмит еще долго стонала бы у его ног.

Ему стало стыдно, что он, пусть и мысленно, но допустил возможность лишить ее жизни. У нее был прямой и искренний взгляд, пытливый и испытующий, как будто она в ответ оценивала собственные перспективы остаться в живых.

Нейсмит вздрогнула, но послушно пошла по склону, Эйрел ее словно подталкивал или поддерживал, сам себе пытаясь объяснить вот это странное чувство. Жалость? Сочувствие? Сострадание?

«Мне бы кто посочувствовал, — ухмыльнулся он, зная, что Нейсмит его не видит. — Но за то, что я упустил свой корабль, мне светит скорее трибунал».

Нейсмит шла медленно, но от навязчивой и неумелой помощи не отказывалась.

«Пленный как пленный», — раздраженно подумал Эйрел, а Нейсмит будто снова умудрилась залезть в его голову.

— Вы собираетесь тащить с собой пленного столько времени? А если я размозжу вам голову?

— Иду на риск, — холодно ответил он и убрал руку.

Нейсмит задыхалась, но продолжала идти, и Эйрел подумал, что мало знает о бетанских офицерах. Самообладание, выносливость, даже язвительность.

Нейсмит заявила, что сначала похоронит своих людей, и, хотя Эйрел воспринял бы такой поступок в другое время совершенно нормально, сейчас едва не озверел, но сдержался, несмотря на оскорбления, которыми в ответ на попытку отказа облила его Нейсмит. То ли она нарывалась специально, то ли действительно думала так, но выглядело это жалко. «Как животное, попавшее в капкан, — подумал Эйрел. — Отчаявшееся, которое может только рычать». Но он пошел на уступки, а Нейсмит даже не подумала его поблагодарить.

Ее подчиненный был уже не жилец. И вот тут Эйрел дал себе зарок перестать поражаться тому, что он видит, и тогда многое будет гораздо проще.

Нейсмит едва не рыдала, но что была в ярости — бесспорно. В какой-то момент, когда она в который раз попрекнула Эйрела «гнусным оружием», он едва не напомнил, что ее родина так не считает, по крайней мере, в вопросах того, сколько готовы ей заплатить за эту самую «гнусность», но снова сдержался. Все, что он мог, довершить то, что начали его люди. Его бывшие люди.

— Можно быстрым движением прекратить его мучения почти безболезненно. Перерезать горло. Если вы считаете, что это ваш долг как его командира, не стану препятствовать.

— Вы так и сделали бы с любым из своих людей? — Нейсмит смотрела на него как на убийцу, и, скорее всего, в ее глазах это было без всяких сравнений.

— Разумеется. И они бы поступили точно так же.

Нейсмит встала, озвучив новое оскорбление.

— Значит, быть барраярцем — быть людоедом.

Эйрел решил, что стоит запомнить все, что думают о них бетанцы, — будет тема для какой-нибудь неформальной беседы. Бетанцы, которые делают то, что потом убивает их самих, и которые обвиняют тех, кто заплатил им деньги, в том, что они защищают свои интересы с помощью того, за что заплатили. И при этом ненавидят тех, кто убивает созданным ими же оружием, с неподдельной страстью, искренней и всесокрушающей. С сознанием собственной непогрешимости и правоты.

Что думала Нейсмит, он не знал, но догадывался, что что-то столь же нелестное, только о барраярцах. Сейчас она была даже красивая — в гневе, почти животной ярости того же зверя, выпущенного из капкана и посаженного в клетку, рядом с раненным соплеменником.

Раненый застонал, и Эйрел нарушил молчание:

— Что вы хотите с ним сделать?

Если бы спросили его самого, он бы ответил: прекратить мучения. Эйрел не раз размышлял, вынес бы он такую полу-не-жизнь. Ответ Нейсмит он уже мог спрогнозировать и догадывался, что это будет очередная невыразимая глупость.

— Куда вы направитесь?

— Здесь есть наша база... секретная.

— Там есть лекарства?

Эйрел понял, что может крикнуть «бинго».

— Я буду вам подчиняться, я признаю себя вашим пленником, я буду помогать и содействовать вам при условии, что моя помощь не повредит моему кораблю, если вы позволите мне взять мичмана Дюбауэра.

Торжество, вызванное ее предсказуемостью, застряло в горле прямо на выдохе.

— Это полностью исключается.

Эйрел не сомневался, что она будет спорить, а, возможно, и даже скорее всего, грызть того, кто попытается добить раненого. Несмотря на неравные силы и заведомый проигрыш. Военных учат минимизировать потери, особенно, когда речь идет о жизни командира против жизни подчиненного, не представляющего особой ценности для армии. «Это решение не офицера. Или решение бетанского офицера. Кажется, как бы ни закончилось это дело, у меня появится новый удар ниже пояса в любом возможном споре: „вы ведете себя как бетанский офицер“. Жаль, что на Барраяре этот удар вызовет больше недоумения, чем нужного эффекта».

— Тогда вам придется убить нас обоих. — Выражение лица Нейсмит было гордым, но она старательно отводила взгляд от ножа.

Умирать она не хотела, но готова была умереть. Эйрел решил, что с бетанскими офицерами поторопился.

— Я не убиваю пленных.

Эйрел сказал это уверенно, насколько смог. Но Нейсмит поверила или, возможно, заставила себя поверить, потому что упала на колени и долго пыталась поставить раненого на ноги, спеша и заметно нервничая, ожидая, что Эйрелу все это надоест.

«Бетанские военные славятся не только своей демократией, — внезапно подумал Эйрел, — у них не армия и не семья, название этому подобрать трудно. Если вообще хоть в одном языке существует необходимое слово». Нейсмит не вела себя как военный, но это он уже понял. Она вела себя как... глупая, безнадежно отчаявшаяся мать. Она не думает об истинном милосердии, она хочет сохранить хоть какое-то подобие жизни. Не ради того, кто нуждается в этом, а ради себя.

— Хорошо. Забирайте его. Но нам стоит поторопиться.

Мальчишку ему было жаль, Нейсмит — нет. Мальчишка уже ничего не решает, Нейсмит решает — за них двоих.

Пусть расхлебывает.

* * *

Помогать ей Эйрел не собирался. Но, пока собирал по лагерю остатки еды, украдкой посматривал туда, где Нейсмит возилась с раненым. Эйрела бесила эта ее забота, пока он внезапно не понял, что злится не на Нейсмит, а на свою оплошность и на то, что поддался ее уговорам. Злилась ли Нейсмит, он не знал, но то, как она вела себя, показало бетанцев с новой стороны.

Что он, собственно, знает о них? Двуличные пацифисты, гордые лицемеры. Условности и стереотипы, как и везде, так проще воспринимать и обрабатывать информацию. Наверное, любой военный Барраяра покончил бы с этой пародией, полужизнью; военный Беты делал вид, что ничего серьезного не случилось. Но Нейсмит не лицемерила, до такой степени притвориться нельзя, хоть на какой-то момент, даже если иметь сверхъестественный в своей изощренности план.

Стереотипы — только статистика, — но Нейсмит, несомненно, была исключением, и это как минимум.

«Если вдруг что-то случится, станет ли она со мной вести себя так же, — мелькнула у Эйрела мысль. — Или я для нее так и останусь врагом?»

Он принес ей лопатку и люминофоры, надломил их и встал, наблюдая. Он ждал, когда у Нейсмит лопнет терпение, потому что не сбрасывал со счетов то, что все это может еще оказаться притворством и планом.

— Идите к вашему мичману.

Он сказал это лишь потому, что до этого предупредил, намекнул, как долго она возится. Пусть даже он шел против собственных намерений, — времени у него просто не было.

Эйрел попытался выяснить, есть ли на планете трупоядная фауна, но экспедиция Нейсмит пробыла здесь слишком мало времени для серьезных выводов. Прикинув размеры могилы и бессмысленную трату времени на ее рытье, он принялся за работу и выполнил примерно одну треть, когда услышал:

— Что-то есть там, в стороне леса.

Новость была не из лучших. Лесные гости оказались и того хуже.

Огрев ближайшего трупоеда по морде лопатой, Эйрел заметил, как хладнокровно расправилась со своим зверем Нейсмит. Третий зверь, оставленный на потом, вцепился в ногу Эйрела, как только получил пару пинков, и отступил, когда Эйрел ударил его ножом. Эйрел запоздало вытащил парализатор, Нейсмит бормотала проклятия в адрес своего офицера, неверно оценившего размеры угрозы, и голос ее дрожал.

— Что с вашей ногой? — спросила Нейсмит, и Эйрел едва не рассмеялся своим недавним мыслям. Вот и первая забота, и неважно, насколько ты для нее враг. Лишь бы ей теперь не вздумалось оказывать ему первую помощь.

— Я разберусь, займитесь вашим подопечным.

Чувствовал Эйрел себя крайне неловко и обработал рану сам, искренне радуясь, что Нейсмит есть за кем присмотреть, а потом снова занялся могилой.

— Не хотите забрать одежду? Вашему мичману она пригодится.

Нейсмит медлила. Эйрел рекомендовал ей очевидное, но у нее, наверное, были какие-то свои моральные ценности, и Эйрел гадал, что в ней сейчас победит: забота о раненом или неуместные угрызения совести. Все же она оказалась разумней.

Эйрел, стараясь не показать смущения, предложил ей исполнить обряд и, пока Нейсмит шептала что-то, — то ли молитву, то ли торжественную надгробную речь, — рассматривал ее. Медные тяжелые волосы, прикрытые глаза — их цвет он раньше не разглядел, а поза ее, говорившая все-таки о молитве, была не почтенно-смиренная, если только бетанцы не произносят торжественные надгробные речи, стоя на коленях. Нейсмит замерла, и Эйрел вдруг подумал, что она сейчас совсем не боится, что он сам нападет на нее.

Как будто его предложение помощи дало ей понять, что он действительно не желает ей зла, но что это — непростительная для военного беспечность, доверие отчаявшегося человека или что-то, чему он не знал названия.

— Уже поздно, — проговорил он, — и, кажется, мы смогли убедиться три раза, что ночью здесь небезопасно. Предлагаю остаться здесь до рассвета, но придется дежурить. Я первый. Вы все еще намерены раскроить мне голову?

Нейсмит ответила отрицательно.

Но Эйрел решил не рисковать.

* * *

Они шли в нужном направлении, и Эйрел немного успокоился: Нейсмит не собиралась задавать никаких вопросов. Досадно было только то, что он был вынужден идти впереди, прорубая дорогу, потому что внезапно обнаружил, что ему нравится смотреть на Нейсмит. Ситуация была до невозможности глупая — Нейсмит тащила этого Дюбауэра практически на себе, не жалуясь, не упрекая, — а Эйрелу хотелось на нее смотреть.

Не в пику самому себе, как напоминание об ошибке.

— Я ведь вас знаю. Форкосиган, Мясник с Комарры.

Эйрел так удивился, что даже открыл глаза. Привал перестал быть приятным. «А она мыслит стереотипами так же, как все остальные, — подумал он, — как и я. Это даже забавно».

Она с интересом выслушала его довольно подробный рассказ, хотя Эйрел пытался быть осторожным — особенно в том, чтобы история не выглядела как оправдание.

— Вчера вы не... э-э... не повернулись спиной к своим врагам?

Прозвучало это как: «А не споткнулись ли вы еще раз о тот же самый камень, господин Мясник?». Эйрел помрачнел.

— Возможно. Хотя я не пойму всех причинно-следственных связей.

— Например?

— Я жив. Они начали меня убивать и бросили это дело. Им было бы выгодней обвинить в моей смерти бетанцев.

«Если бы им это еще удалось, — закончил он про себя. — С таким же успехом можно обвинять шестилетнего ребенка в развязывании межпланетной войны. Натянуто, но при должных усилиях и интересе может сойти за правду».

— Я считала свою задачу куда более сложной — командовать двенадцатью интеллектуалами, увещевать их, опекать, осторожно подталкивать и следить, чтобы они выполняли свою работу и при этом не ссорились.

Эйрелу стало смешно, особенно, когда она сама повторила общепринятый стереотип.

— Судя по тому, что я слышал о вашей армии, это действительно непростая задача. Меня бы не устроило быть на вашем месте. Приказы не оспариваются и не обсуждаются, и не выносятся на голосование.

— Они выносят на голосование не каждый приказ. — Нейсмит засмеялась. — Потом к этому привыкаешь и приучаешься добиваться своего.

Эйрел почувствовал, что вот тот момент, когда можно попытаться узнать что-то важное.

— Интересно, где сейчас ваш корабль? — как бы вскользь спросил он.

Нейсмит сразу же напряглась, и Эйрел себя обругал.

— В зависимости от того, где находится ваш.

Эйрел встал, натягивая рюкзак. Улыбающаяся Нейсмит была такой...

Женщиной, черт побери, понял он, какой бы это ни было очевидностью. Нейсмит, несмотря на ее звание, должность и все остальное, не притворялась ни разу, никогда и ни в чем. Каждое ее слово, действие, поступок были продиктованы беспримесной искренностью. Ни грамма кокетства, ни даже мыслей о том, что подумают об этом другие. Когда она считала нужным, она была командиром и офицером. В остальном она просто была женщиной. Еще один стереотип, который чаще исключение и чаще вызывает желание двинуть повторяющему его в челюсть, потому что этот стереотип не объясняет ничего.

«Пока ты не увидишь его воочию».

— Тогда нам не следует терять время, — буркнул Эйрел, скрывая раздражение на самого себя.

* * *

Ночью он дал ей парализатор.

Эйрел больше хотел проверить собственные догадки. Если он прав, то она даже не сделает попытки напасть, понимая, что не спасет своего офицера одна. Слишком много на этой проклятой планете опасностей для одного человека. Если не прав — тогда лучше не спать.

Эйрел и не спал, размышляя о Нейсмит. Она ходила вокруг костра, что-то ласково говорила Дюбауэру, и в самом ее присутствии рядом было спокойствие, какое бывает только дома. Там, где нет никакой опасности, где всегда тебя ждут, где можно быть самим собой. С Нейсмит получалось быть самим собой, хотя иногда, когда Эйрел становился барраярским офицером, — а он уже давно привык считать, что он и есть барраярский офицер, — Нейсмит замыкалась. Ей напоминало это о плене, о ее положении, о том, что может ждать ее впереди.

А Эйрелу нравилась ее непосредственность, ее искренность, ее улыбка и вообще — она вся. «Не как женщина, черт побери, — одернул он себя, — как будто испытывать симпатию к женщине, будь она даже вражеским офицером, это что-то неестественное». С ним, возможно, не согласились бы многие, но никто не стал бы возражать, если бы слово «симпатия» он заменил бы на «уважение к достойному противнику».

Парализатор он не забрал у нее и наутро. Обезоружил Нейсмит, как ни странно, потенциальный обед, неосторожно попавшийся им на пути. Точнее, не сам обед, а необходимость сделать его таковым.

А Нейсмит обезоружила Эйрела.

— Вот это выстрел! — восторженно крикнула она.

Эйрел бросился к добыче, улыбаясь как идиот. Если бы похвала была от офицера, он бы счел ее простой констатацией факта, что он превосходный стрелок. Но Нейсмит как будто забыла, с кем делит эту планету вот уже несколько дней. Офицер не выражает восторг умениями другого ни такими словами, ни такими эмоциями.

Нейсмит стояла за его спиной, а Эйрел думал, что и выглядит как идиот: раздумывает, с чего бы начать разделку туши. Но эмоции захлестывали его самого.

— Мозг у него за глазами. Попробуйте ударить под лопатку, — подсказала Нейсмит. Эйрел совету последовал, краем глаза косясь на нее и размышляя, кого она сейчас видит в нем: убийцу или скорее повара. «В любом случае — Мясника», — про себя съязвил он.

— Где ваш мичман? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь ее, а заодно и себя.

* * *

С Дюбауэром было больше проблем, чем Эйрел прикидывал изначально. Но смотреть, как терзается Нейсмит из-за невозможности помочь, было невыносимо, и, хотя таблеток оставалось всего четыре, пусть лучше она занимается этим чертовым мичманом, чем вспомнит — или, что хуже, заметит — что Эйрелу таблетки нужны самому. Дюбауэр оказался отвлекающим фактором, пусть лучше так, думал Эйрел, стискивая зубы в тот момент, когда Нейсмит не видела.

«Я не приму от нее такую заботу», — повторял он.

На что он был похож, Эйрел старался не задумываться. Потный, грязный, неудивительно, что Нейсмит держится рядом со своим офицером...

«Его она хотя бы моет», — подумал Эйрел, а потом воображение подсказало нечто такое, от чего его бросило в пот.

«Интересно, он что-нибудь чувствует? Понимает?»

— За три дня мы прошли путь от покорителей космоса до пещерного человека, — сказала Нейсмит. — Не самый правильный вывод, что цивилизация — это мы, похоже, она в нашем поведении.

Эйрел нехорошо ухмыльнулся и покосился туда, где спокойно сидел чистый, сытый Дюбауэр.

— Вам удается оставаться цивилизованным человеком.

Нейсмит вспыхнула, и Эйрел с холодной досадой понял, что не ошибся в своей догадке.

— Я руководствуюсь чувством долга, — проговорила Нейсмит.

— Некоторые относятся к своему долгу менее щепетильно. Или... — Или надо спросить, как бы невежливо это ни прозвучало. — Вы его любили?

— Дюбауэра? — Нейсмит удивилась так искренне, что досада у Эйрела внутри тут же лопнула и расплескалась теплой эйфорией. — Нет, господи, разумеется, нет, он же совсем ребенок. Он хороший, — сказала она так, будто это все объясняло. — Я бы очень хотела, чтобы он вернулся домой.

— А у вас есть семья?

Вопрос вырвался против желания, Эйрел тут же списал это на неуместные эмоции, но отступать было некуда, оставалось лишь поддерживать разговор так, будто это только светская беседа. Пусть чересчур откровенная для малознакомых людей и тем более — для пленного и того, кто его пленил. Но Нейсмит ответила легко и охотно, Эйрел немного расслабился и отметил, что она не упомянула никого для нее столь же важного, как и родные. Но, возможно, она вела какую-то свою игру, а возможно, просто хотела узнать о нем больше. В том числе и для того, чтобы это потом использовать.

Эйрел еще раз напомнил себе, что не стоит терять бдительность, когда Нейсмит свернула с личной темы на барраярскую политику. Он не любил политические игры, в чем свободно признался, но Нейсмит, похоже, ему не поверила.

* * *

Чертова планета подкинула новый сюрприз. Эйрел разбудил Нейсмит, в глубине души надеясь, что хватит с него и планеты, а Нейсмит пора бы перестать его удивлять.

— Чтоб тебя, — буркнул Эйрел, вглядываясь в подкрадывающихся трупоедов. Заряда в парализаторе почти не осталось. — Вот и все. — Он посмотрел наверх — с неба бесшумно спускались шары-вампиры. — Смерть не из лучших, но можно немного проредить эту чертову фауну.

Нейсмит тоже смотрела на шары.

— Нет, — уверенно заявила она, — не все. К нам спешит подмога с воздуха. Мои милые, летите скорее ко мне!

— Вы спятили? — спросил Эйрел, опять отмечая, сколько в ней офицера и сколько женщины. «И лучше было бы, — решил он, — чтобы она и впрямь рехнулась от страха. Сумасшедшим не так страшно умирать».

Самому ему умирать не хотелось.

— Вы жаловались, что мало шума... Сейчас будет. Как считаете, почему это гадость летает?

— Понятия не имею... — И тут он прикусил язык, осознав, как быстро она сориентировалась. — Если только это не...

— Водород! Эти славные кровососики — электролизеры, потому они и болтаются всегда у воды. Жаль, конечно, что нет перчаток...

Эйрела охватил мальчишеский азарт:

— Дайте я.

Это была очень славная битва! Хотя Нейсмит едва не лишилась волос, а Эйрел обжег руку. Но, глядя на то, как отплясывает Нейсмит вокруг трепыхающегося шара, он подумал, что все слишком быстро закончилось.

Нейсмит не нуждается в защите. Нейсмит ее не просит. Она способна постоять за себя. «Но, черт бы ее побрал, как хочется ее защитить». Эйрел тряс обожженной рукой, борясь с желанием подбежать к Нейсмит и обнять ее, разумеется, только за то, что она спасла их троих. Но она танцевала, и Эйрел думал, что это достаточный повод, чтобы удержаться от лишних сентиментальностей.

«Как дети», — он никого не упрекал, но напустил на себя раздражение. У него бы вызвала подозрение такая смена настроения, ни к чему было давать повод для подозрений и Нейсмит.

Засыпая, он еще раз вспомнил, как Нейсмит моет Дюбауэра, повернулся в его сторону и сердито засопел, а потом, на его собственное счастье, провалился в сон.

Во сне он видел Нейсмит, незнакомую планету и мир вокруг. Они куда-то шли, болтали, как старые друзья, и Эйрелу было легко и весело.

Но больше никаких открытий и ощущений этот сон ему не принес.

* * *

Сближение происходило куда быстрее, чем Эйрел того мог желать или, может, на это надеяться. Сначала пришлось коснуться сфер довольно интимных, предупреждая Нейсмит об очередной пакости поганой планетки, а потом, стиснув зубы, все-таки стащить с себя штаны прямо у Нейсмит на виду.

Нейсмит рассматривала мелкую кровососущую мерзость, а Эйрел старался как можно скорее избавить от этой мерзости собственные штаны. «У тебя есть Дюбауэр, — уговаривал он, — не обращай на меня никакого внимания». Все оказалось напрасно.

— Ваша царапина выглядит не самым лучшим образом.

«У тебя есть Дюбауэр!» — рявкнул Эйрел, уповая, чтобы тот опять решил самостоятельно куда-нибудь сползать. Но Дюбауэр, как назло, был на прогулки не настроен.

— Все в порядке, — стиснув зубы, заявил Эйрел, напяливая штаны.

— Не уверена. Мне стоит посмотреть.

— Все равно вы мне ничем не поможете.

Протест был отклонен. Нейсмит даже не слушала, Эйрелу оставалось следить, чтобы она не позволила себе больше, чем надо. Быть на месте Дюбауэра ему уже не хотелось.

— Удовлетворены?

— Мазь могла бы быть и получше, — покачала головой Нейсмит. — Но сейчас я не сделаю ничего.

Эйрел отвернулся, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть разочарование. То, что он посчитал за заботу, оказалось всего лишь демонстрацией вежливости, а быть может, ей надо было лишь убедиться, что он не умрет на половине дороги. Но это имело и свои плюсы: Эйрел позволял себе иногда хромать, ровно до того момента, пока не ловил взгляд Нейсмит.

Полный чертовой заботы, и это уже откровенно бесило. Эйрел привык иметь дело с политиками — там было проще: предполагай самое худшее, не ошибешься. Или с противником на войне, там дело обстояло еще элементарней: стреляй всегда первым.

«Уже выстрелил», — думал Эйрел, чувствуя, как сочувственно смотрит Нейсмит ему в спину. «Хорошо, хоть не бьет...»

«А что можно подумать о ее поведении?»

«Почему она задает такие вопросы? Политика? Или она все-таки офицер? А я совсем потерял бдительность?»

«Что она чувствует? Когда она улыбается, то становится совсем другим человеком... Человеком, который мне доверяет».

«Она беспокоится, что тащить придется и меня?»

«Что мне делать, что делать, если у меня ничего не получится? Она права — барраярская тюрьма не лучшее место, но там хотя бы никто не стремится тебя сожрать».

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось, — улыбнулся Эйрел. Улыбка вышла кривая и не слишком уверенная, но, во-первых, было темно, во-вторых, она могла списать ее на приступ боли.

Эйрел больше был уверен, что сможет справиться с Рэдновым, чем с самим собой.

* * *

— Давайте поговорим, — предложил Эйрел.

Неизвестно, чем она объяснила такую словоохотливость, может быть, его раной, но Эйрел просто чувствовал, как утекает время. Чем ближе они были к базе, тем меньше его оставалось. Чем больший путь оставался у них за спиной, тем больше Эйрел желал, чтобы они двигались медленнее.

В чем разница — в кораблях или в людях. Какой армией проще командовать. Для кого создана эта цивилизация. Хорошо ли быть матерью солдат. Жалеет ли Нейсмит, что у нее нет детей?

Эйрел не сразу сообразил, что ударил ее слишком больно, он хотел закричать «Простите!» и схватить ее за руку, но сильно мешал Дюбаэур. Эйрел уже не раз пытался сменить Нейсмит, но каждый раз Дюбауэр сопротивлялся этому так, словно Эйрел собирался его прикончить.

На привале Эйрел решил ее спровоцировать, но Нейсмит осматривать рану категорически отказалась. В ее словах был резон, но Эйрел обиделся как мальчишка и только принял очередную таблетку.

И снова начались разговоры. Кадетское детство, отец, император, хитрюга и интриган. Мать Нейсмит, известный врач; брат, счастливый получением разрешения на второго ребенка. Бойня Ури Форбарры, смерть матери, гражданская война. Похоже было, что Нейсмит такие подробности не понравились.

— Я вас расстроил.

Она говорила о том, что все возвращается, что у них много общего, а Эйрела трясло от осознания того, как ничтожно мало у него остается времени.

— Мне не приходилось быть в бою. Как это происходит?

«Бетанский офицер как он есть».

Чем бой отличается от убийства. Кого из них гнев делает сильнее. Эйрелу хотелось заорать, оттолкнуть Дюбауэра куда-нибудь подальше в кусты и схватить эту чертову Нейсмит в объятья. Ничего недостойного — просто хоть на миг почувствовать ее рядом. Все равно его тело было слишком озабочено раной, но мысли и сердце были заняты Нейсмит.

Чем больше времени они были рядом, тем настойчивее Эйрел задавал себе вопрос: что происходит. Чем дальше, тем больше Эйрел был уверен, что это была не минутная слабость, а взвешенное решение, которое он принял так быстро, что до сих пор этого не осознал.

«Если бы у меня была большая любовь, я никогда не смог бы о ней рассказать», — вспомнилось ему что-то очень давно услышанное или прочитанное.

А потом появился катер, и Эйрелу стало не до любви.

* * *

Где-то вдали еле слышно шипел водопад.

Две истории, которыми они поделились друг с другом, осторожно, с заменой имен — совершенно одинаково — так делают люди, которые и хотят, и не смеют стать слишком близки. Две дешевые мелодрамы, известные и его, и ее окружению, две банальности, случающиеся сплошь и рядом. Об «одном друге» не рассказываешь человеку, который тебе безразличен, или вовсе молчишь, или раскрываешь все как и было, не заботясь о том впечатлении, которое произведешь. Из такой ерунды не сделать даже компромата, хотя Эйрел и рассказал Нейсмит больше, чем надо.

— Я представлял себе женщину-офицера иначе.

— Я тоже была о барраярских офицерах немного другого мнения, — призналась она. — Но интересно, что вы ожидали увидеть.

— Не знаю, — без раздумий ответил Эйрел. — Вы профессионал, как любой из знакомых мне офицеров. Но вы не стремитесь казаться мужчиной. И это невероятно.

Время текло так же стремительно, как вода вдалеке. И Эйрел был рад, что усилилась лихорадка, потому что иначе слишком сложно было бы справиться с тем, что в таких же бессмысленных мелодрамах называют «нахлынувшим острым желанием». Но Эйрел почти не спал, находясь в полубреду, и не видел ни Нейсмит, ни Барраяр, ни свой корабль, только какие-то резкие блики и тени и слышал пронзительные голоса.

Сквозь полузабытье он почувствовал, как Нейсмит подошла к нему и укрыла его спальным мешком.

Наутро мир закончился, началась война.

* * *

— Вам предстоит долгий плен.

Корделия внимательно смотрела на него, и казалось, что ей неуютно ни в этом кресле, ни на этом корабле.

— Ваш корабль скрылся, и преследовать вас бессмысленно. Как только мы вернемся на Барраяр, вы сможете явиться в посольство и улететь домой. Если захотите.

«Вот и все, — подумал Эйрел, — главное уже сказано. Дальше должно быть проще».

— Если захочу? — с растерянной улыбкой переспросила Корделия и поерзала. — Вы считаете, что я могу этого не захотеть?

Наверное, все было написано у него на лице. Как он ни старался сделать вид, что это всего лишь светский, ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Но все равно у Эйрела тряслись и руки, и ноги.

— Возможно... я просто подумал, что вы вдруг захотите остаться.

— Бонсаклар и другие места? Я не знаю, получу ли я отпуск, но я люблю путешествовать.

Эйрел представил, что то, что он скажет, вообще говорит не он.

— Не путешествовать. Насовсем. Как... как леди Форкосиган.

Эйрел выдавил из себя улыбку и решил, что смотрится со стороны как парализованное чудовище.

— Я запутался, но клянусь вам, я никогда не буду считать вас трусами. Ваши обычаи требуют куда больше смелости, чем наши бои до последней капли крови.

Корделия напряженно выдохнула.

— Это розыгрыш?

— Нет, ничуть. Никаких больше игр, притворств и недоговоренностей. Я не самая лучшая партия, скорее наоборот, но я хотел бы дать вам... отдать вам все, что имею. Возможно, по вашим традициям я веду себя как нахал, но я столько времени ждал подходящего случая, и...

Корделия смотрела на него недоверчиво и, наверное, до сих пор считала все это неудачной шуткой.

— Столько времени? Это сколько?

«А вот это хороший вопрос, — озадачился Эйрел. — Так сколько?»

— Первый раз я подумал об этом, когда увидел вас в ущелье.

«Кто меня потянул за язык?»

— Что? Когда я блевала там, в грязи?

Эйрелу стало смешно. В самом деле, момент для отсчета он выбрал не самый удачный.

— Меня потрясло ваше самообладание. Окончательно я убедился тогда, когда мы похоронили вашего офицера.

Весь вид Корделии говорил о ее замешательстве.

— Кому-нибудь стоило усомниться в вашей нормальности...

— Не сейчас.

— Я... вы меня сильно сконфузили.

— Но не оскорбил?

Правильней было бы спросить, поверила ли она ему. Разве на такой вопрос можно точно ответить, когда случилось то, что случилось? Эйрел и сам не сказал бы даже под пытками, где тот самый переломный момент, но почему бы ему и в самом деле не влюбиться в нее в первого взгляда?

— Не оскорбили.

— Вас ожидает нелегкая жизнь, — продолжал Эйрел, рассматривая свои сапоги. — Быть политиком куда опаснее, чем воевать, а наказание за промахи... смерть — это только один из вариантов. Компромиссы, решения, за которые сам себя проклянешь. Но если думать...

«Вот это, наверное, первый компромисс. Или то предложение, от которого отказаться почти невозможно. Но это, в любом случае, правда».

— ...Если думать о детях, лучше, чтобы это все сделал я, — ради них.

— Похоже, что с политикой вы справитесь. Знаете, чем соблазнить.

Корделия беспомощно улыбалась, и Эйрел заставил себя посмотреть ей в глаза.

Даже если она не поверила сразу — у него еще будет время, чтобы поверить и самому.

* * *

_Графиня Форкосиган смотрела насмешливо._

_— Бетанцы не сочли бы нормальным ни одного барраярца. — Она смотрела на своего собеседника, искренне забавляясь. — Даже мы — не сочли бы._

_— Мужеложство._

_Графиня Форкосиган вопросительно наклонила голову._

_— Это имеет значение? Имеет ли ориентация Эйрела значение — лично для тебя?_

_— Не знаю. Возможно, имеет._

_— Почему бы и нет. Я считаю его бисексуальным, но, мне кажется, мужчины привлекают его куда больше, а быть может, солдаты, а не мужчины вообще. Наверное, это стало каким-то решением, когда он встретил меня в первый раз. Барраярцы сочли бы меня сорванцом, а на мне был мундир, и тогда была стычка. Эйрел решил, что влюбился в меня с первого взгляда, а я не стала его в этом разубеждать._

_— Это решило какую-то вашу дилемму?_

_Графиня Форкосиган ненадолго задумалась. Ее собеседнику могло бы показаться, что она вспоминает, и это было правдой даже не отчасти. Но кто мог знать, правду ли она сказала в ответ._

_— Нет. Мне потребовалось несколько дней._


End file.
